The Other Daughter
by Just a Bit Dipsy
Summary: What if Snow White and Charming had another Daughter who wasn't destined to be the saviour. This is the story of Kaitlin and her experiences before and after the curse. What is her relationship like with Emma? Who raised her? Why did she spend 10 years in Neverland?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is only my second story so hope it's up to scratch. This is an idea I have had in my head since Once started. Hope you enjoy, the story will be told from and older Kaitlin and an older Emma's point of view. As well as, a Mary Margaret's point of view when retelling Snow's memory, if that makes sense. Anyway enjoy. I own nothing to do with Once so no copyright intended.**

**Snow White's Point of View**

As I held my newborn daughter in my arms, I was filled with great joy and also great sadness. You see the early arrival of my youngest daughter meant that I could no longer go through the wardrobe with my eldest daughter Emma, who was only two. I should probably explain what I mean by wardrobe. You see my name is Snow White and I have an evil stepmother, who is determined to ruin my happiness for what I done to her as a child.

As a child I had ruined my stepmother Regina's chance at true love when I confided in her mother that she didn't want to marry my father but the stable boy Daniel. Unbeknown to me Cora, Regina's mother didn't care about her daughter's happiness and instead used the information to kill Daniel in front of Regina. Thus the hatred she has towards my new family and me.

This leads me to the wardrobe. The wardrobe was magic and could take a person to a different land, it was a portal. I had planned you use it with Emma to escape Regina's latest attempt at ruining my life. Regina had created an evil curse that would rip through the Enchanted Forest and transport anyone who lived there to a new land. She had described it as horrible where nobody would have a happy ending. She called it my wedding gift. Now almost 3 years on she was finally enacting her curse.

Desperate for answers myself and Charming my husband, had went looking for Rumplestiltskin,also known as the Dark One to see if he could find a way to stop the curse. I was pregnant at the time we found him, with Emma. He told us that if we got Emma to safety then she alone could break the curse and save the people of the Enchanted Forest. This was how we discovered the tree that became the wardrobe. However as with all magic it had a price, the price being only two people could use it. This meant Charming could not come through.

However on the night I was to go through the wardrobe my youngest daughter who I had named Kaitlin decided to arrive early. We didn't have time to make it to the wardrobe before her arrival, thus I lost my place. I couldn't leave her there, to fate that was unknown. It was hard enough leaving Charming, but I had no choice. Now however my two children would be sent through a wardrobe to an unknown land, so that one-day Emma could come back and save us. Only problem was Rumplestiltskin said it would be on her 28th birthday. That was 28 years before I would ever see my children again and that was only if Emma found a way back to us.

However as I held Kaitlin, I knew we had no choice but to send her and Emma through the wardrobe together. At least I knew they would be safe and not stuck in time. I told Charming to bring Emma to me so I could say Good-Bye before sending her and Kaitlin off. He raced to get her before Regina and her men could enter our castle.

When she reached me, she was crying and begging me not to let her go. I told her to be brave and to look after Kaitlin no matter what; I assured her I would see her again. After that Charming took my two children away from me to get them to safety. I waited until he had left the room before I broke down. After what felt like an eternity, Charming had not returned so I go out of bed to go and look for him. I had to know he was safe and alive if it was to be my last thought before the curse.

As I entered the nursery were the wardrobe had been, I saw him lying unconscious on the ground, there was blood all over his shirt. I ran and knelt down beside him, I kissed him trying to wake him but it was no use. As I desperately tried to wake him Regina barged into the room. She demanded to know where the girls were. I knew then Charming had succeed they had escaped and where safe from Regina at least. She was furious but seemed to take pleasure in the fact that Charming had at least go hurt. As the curse reached us it ripped apart my home, destroying it. I couldn't help myself I yelled over all the banging and said "YOU WILL LOSE REGINA, I KNOW THAT NOW!" she looked puzzled but didn't have a chance to reply. That was the last thing I remembered as Snow White for 28 years.

**Our World**

_**Ten years after the curse hit the Enchanted Forest**_

**10 year old Emma's Point of View**

"Kaitlin stop making up stories" I yelled at my 8-year-old sister. I swear sometimes she drives me crazy. "But Emma" she exclaimed "I swear I did see a boy who promised us he would help us find our parents, we could leave the orphanage forever. He is called Peter Pan" I had to stop her "Kaitlin Peter Pan is a made up story it's NOT REAL!" after that I ignored anything else she said, I knew we wouldn't leave this place until we were 18.

After that she stopped trying to make me believe, instead she went over to the window and stared out. I let her go grateful she had stopped annoying me. Little did I know that after this night I wouldn't see my sister again, for 16 years.

**8 year old Kaitlin's Point of View**

As I tried to tell Emma about Peter she wouldn't believe me, instead she just went to sleep. I decided to drop the subject and to let Peter know I would not be going to Neverland with him. As I headed to the window where he told me he would be I started out. A teenage boy arrived and told me Peter had sent for me. I asked his name and he said "I'm Felix" I started to explain to Felix how Emma wouldn't come so I couldn't. I should have ended the conversation there but I didn't. Instead I let Felix talk me into going to Neverland with him, on the promise that once Peter helped me find my parents we could return for Emma. This was not true and I didn't see Emma again for 16 years.

**Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed apologies for any mistakes in grammar/spelling etc. please comment and review love hearing from you all. I hope to be able to update at least once a week if you all enjoyed.**


	2. Kaitlin in Neverland

**Hey so here is chapter 2. This will be told from and older Kaitlin's point of view. She is looking back on her time in Neverland and how she escaped. Hope it's not to confusing. Hope you enjoy. No copyright intended.**

**Chapter 2**

Kaitlin's point of View

During my time in Neverland I learned a lot. I was there for 10 years before I managed to escape, but I did not age for those 10 years. Instead I remained the same age, which was 8 years old. The only reason I went to Neverland was on the promise I would meet my parents. However Peter had lied to me, I was only there because I had magic, a lot of magic. How Peter knew this I do not know but he planned on using me to retrieve a boy he was searching for. He didn't tell me why he wanted the boy, or why he was so important. I would later discover it was my nephew/brother Henry he was after but that comes later.

During most of my time in Neverland, I pretended to be on Peter's side, I had seen what happened to those who betrayed him and I didn't want to be on the receiving end. He taught me things, things I am grateful he did teach me. For example he taught me sword fighting, how to hunt, how to read stars and finally how to control the power I had inside of me. This was my favourite part, all I had to do was have hope, feel it build inside of me, believe I could control it and before I knew it I was throwing energy balls, making fire and throwing things threw the air. As my power grew so did my desire to return home. So one night I gathered my things and ran away from Peter's camp. I knew I had the power to get home but I wasn't quite ready. Instead I looked at the sky saw a shooting star, and wished as hard as I could.

Before I knew it I was swept off my feet. I fell for what felt like forever before landing hard on the ground. I was in a forest, I prayed it wasn't Neverland and that I had made it home. As I walked through the forest I ruled out Neverland and as I grew closer to the end of the forest I knew I was back in America somewhere. I walked to what appeared to be the town hall, by this stage I was cold and hungry and needed help. I pushed open the door to the hall and walked inside. It was massive there was two main corridors, I chose to go straight ahead. As I walked I say a door ahead, it read Mayor of Storybrooke. This made me smile if anyone could help me find out where the hell I was it would be the Mayor. I knocked on the door. A deep voice reply "enter" as I walked in I say a woman sitting at a desk, she had black shoulder length hair. As I got closer to the desk she looked up.

I clearly wasn't whom she was expecting, she looked me up and down and said "and who might you be?" I looked at her nervously and replied "My name is Kaitlin Swan" her eyes grew large and she repeated "Kaitlin Swan" I didn't know then why my name seemed to worry her, I wish I had…..

**Ok so that was chapter 2, what did you think? I don't know about this story yet. Please comment and review. Apologies for any grammar/spelling errors I tried to get a new chapter as fast as I could. Thanks again!**


	3. Regina Meets Kaitlin

**Here is chapter 3, it will be told from an older Regina's point of view looking back at how she met Kaitlin and turned her into a mini me. Hope you enjoy! No copyright intended!**

**Chapter 3**

**Regina's Point of View**

I will never forget the day Kaitlin walked into my office and my life. As soon as she told me her name I knew, I knew she was Snow's daughter and I knew that if she had made it here then her sister the savior could too! I asked her how she had managed to get to Storybrooke, I had foolishly assumed she had come with a guardian. Upon asking her how she arrived I was shocked, she told me she had come from Neverland where she had escaped Peter Pan and his evil Lost Boys. I asked her how she had escaped. She looked at me shocked and said "wait, you believe me?" I didn't know how to respond it was such an innocent question.

I looked at her and nodded telling her to continue. The smile she gave me warmed my heart, the slightest bit. She went on to tell me how during her time in Neverland she had learned hwo to use magic, and how good she was. She had learnt sword fighting and how to shoot a bow. If what she was saying, was entirely true then this kid was going to be very handy to have around: especially if I could get her round to my way of thinking. That way should her sister ever turn up and break the curse, I would have Kaitlin to use against her.

I decided to ask Kaitlin about Emma to see if she had met her. When I asked her she looked sad and said "I haven't seen Emma since I ran away and went to Neverland. I asked her to come but she thought I was making up lies and refused to listen to me. So I left her, I know I shouldn't have everything Peter told me was lies. All I wanted was a family, and he promised me that telling me we would come back for Emma once he found my parents. He lied! I haven't seen my sister in 10 years, and I haven't aged a single day in those ten years!" she finished her story and started to cry.

I didn't know what to do, I felt sorry for her. she had the body of an 8 year old but I could tell by the way she spoke and acted that she was older than her young appearance. I don't know what cam over me but I reached over and pulled her into a hug. I couldn't believe what I was doing, I mean this was Snow's daughter I should have hated her, but she reminded me of myself at her age. "Hey" I said "how about you come to my house and spend the night, I have a 2 year old son Henry who would love someone new in the house". Kaitlin stopped crying a little and nodded.

I knew then what I had to do; as we walked out of my office and towards my house I used what little magic I had left and removed all Kaitlin's old memories, including Neverland. I replaced them with happy memories, memories of me being her mother. As I created these memories they flooded into my head and into everyone else's mind in Storybrooke. I knew they were all, fake but Katy didn't and that's all that mattered. She was now my daughter and Henry's big sister!

Henry loved Katy from the moment he met her and loved saying the word sister over and over. I couldn't believe what I had done but there was something about Katy, she wasn't like her mother, there was a darkness in her that I liked. I was drawn to it, I think it developed in Neverland and by using dark magic during her time there. On her first morning I decided we should have breakfast at the diner so we happily walked down to Granny's diner. I couldn't help but feel that by taking Katy in I had closed that void inside myself a little more. I wasn't expecting what happened next, as we walked towards the door of the diner, Mary Margaret walked into us. She was the cursed version of Snow but was equally annoying! She started apologizing as usual it was pathetic, but I couldn't help notice how her eyes lingered on Katy.

It was her first time meeting her, despite her fake memories and I couldn't help worry that Katy might trigger some old memories in Mary Margaret. I had to act "what are you staring at? Do you have a problem with my daughter?" I yelled at her. She looked terrified and said "no no, I'm sorry Katy I didn't mean to stare see you in school, bye" she ran off. Katy looked at me and said, "don't be such a bitch!" I couldn't help but smile this kid would be truly like me once I had worked my magic. She already had the personality and thankfully she wasn't a good two shoes like Snow!

As the years passed on Katy and myself became closer, whereas Henry grew further away from me. I didn't know what I was doing wrong I treated him exactly like Katy but he was too good. Katy liked the power and having the ability to control people but Henry didn't. I was never as grateful to have Katy as the day Henry brought the savior to Storybrooke. This was because I knew that if Emma did manage to break the curse before I got rid of her, I would still have Katy fighting in my corner. She would never choose her real family over me!

**Ok so that's chapter 3, hope you enjoyed I know it seems a bit confusing, I still deciding if I should keep going it might get too confusing. Please let me know what you think!**


	4. Bringing Emma to Storybrooke!

**Ok so that's chapter 3, hope you enjoyed I know it seems a bit confusing, I still deciding if I should keep going it might get too confusing. Please let me know what you think!**

**Kaitlin's Point of View**

_**She is now 16 in this story but she should be 26, but because she spent 10 years in Neverland she hasn't aged.**_

_**Takes place the day Henry brings Emma to Storybrooke.**_

_**Its an older version of Kaitlin telling her memories from when she was younger.**_

I was awoken on the day Henry had runaway to find Emma, by my mother shaking me. "GET UP KATY, HENRY'S MISSING!" she kept repeating over and over again. I jumped up after registering what she had said, "what do you mean missing?" she looked at me with a serious expression and said "he is nowhere to be found it town, I have Graham out looking but its no use! Do you have any idea where he might be?" she begged.

I thought for a minute, he hadn't said anything to me about planning a trip. "No, he didn't mention anything, and he didn't say anything that suggested he was going to run away" I replied. She looked sad and said "that's ok honey, but can you get up and help us find him" she smiled. I nodded mum was so over protective but in a good way. She just wanted us to be safe but Henry was being a little brat lately. He didn't appreciate everything mum did for us.

He kept saying to me how he was going to find his real mum someday and leave Regina behind. He said she was the Evil Queen from Snow White. He was delusional; he must have got that from his real mother I presumed. I was grateful I took after mum, and possibly my dad in some ways. Mum said I reminded her of him. He died before I was born; his name was Daniel she told me.

It clicked in my head then, Henry had gone to find his real mum! I ran downstairs to find mum. When I got downstairs she was nowhere to be found. I assumed she had gone out with Graham to continue looking. I grabbed my coat and headed for the school. If there was one person in town who would help Henry betray mums trust it would be Miss Blanchard. She was Henry's teacher, but she seemed to have a soft spot for him.

She used to be my teacher to, she had the same soft spot for me. I used to really like her but mum told me to watch out for her, she was not to be trusted. So I stopped talking to her I didn't want to upset mum. As I walked into the school I followed the same path I had once walked daily towards Miss Blanchard's room. I knocked; she came and opened the door with a smile on her face. She jumped when she realized it was me.

"Hello Kaitlin, can I help you?" I couldn't help but want to be nice to this woman, she had done nothing to me, and mum had never told me what she had done that was so terrible to her. So I decided, as she stood smiling at me to stop freezing her out. "Hi Miss Blanchard, um I was wondering do you know where Henry might be? He is missing and mum is freaking out!" I asked. She looked worried and replied "No Kaitlin, I'm sorry I have no idea where Henry is, is there anything I can do to help?" I looked at her, she always looked familiar to me, like I had known her, even before I knew mum.

"Kaitlin are you ok?" I heard her ask. I must have been staring longer than thought "um yeah sorry I'm fine, no no you can stay and teach your class. Henry will turn up. Thanks bye" I ran off, I could see her worried expression as I turned the corner.

As I got outside the school, I had a headache. What the hell is wrong with me I thought? As I walked outside the gates images came into my head. There was a baby and a little blonde girl no more than aged two. They were hugging each other before a man came and lifted the baby and the little girl, out of what I assumed to be their mothers arms. As the images flashed through my head the last one was of Miss Blanchard. She was the mother! I didn't know what these images where, or what they meant but they seemed important.

As I walked home I kept reviewing them in my head trying to make sense of it all. It wasn't till I got home a few hours later that I realized I had been gone longer than expected. As I walked into the house mum came out of her office, followed by a blonde woman. "OH there is missing child number 2, Katy where the hell where you? You where supposed to be helping to find Henry but instead you go missing to? Is this national lost child week?" she yelled. That was a lot of questions to get in 2 minutes. I simply said "sorry" and walked upstairs.

I was grateful to however the blonde was, if she hadn't been there mum would have followed me upstairs and yelled at me for another hour. As I flopped down on my bed Henry came in after me. I was grateful he was safe, despite how annoying he could be. "Hey, where were you? mum was freaked" I asked. He got onto the bed beside me and replied "see the blonde lady downstairs, her name is Emma and she's my mum the savior!"….

**Ok so thats chapter 4. Please let me know what you think? is it worth continuing? **


	5. Finding Henry

**Hey here is Chapter 5. It takes off just were 4 ended. Hope you enjoy. No Copyright intended!**

**Kaitlin's Point of View**

I looked at Henry and thought how could he do this to mum. It was the ultimate betrayal, she had raised him, clothed him and looked after him every time he was sick. Not this woman Emma he now called mum, who was standing downstairs. She had given him away like and unwanted present. "Henry how could you do that? Mum is going to be really upset, and what do you mean savior? What do you need saving from?" I asked him.

He looked and me and said, "I don't think your ready" I looked at him puzzled "what do you mean not ready? Henry what's going on?" I replied. Henry thought for a minute and replied, "promise you wont tell mum?" I nodded, but inside I was thinking of course I'm telling her you have gone mad! "Ok then" he started "everyone in this town is a fairytale character, you know like Snow White that's Miss Blanchard and Regina is the Evil Queen aka Snow Whites step mother" he looked at me waiting for a response, I was a mixture of amused and worried but I decided to encourage him to carry on so I could find out who the blonde was supposed to be. "Ok well who am I, in the fairytales then Tinker Bell?" I laughed.

Henry looked at me seriously and said "No you are only a baby in the book of fairytales I have. You are the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming same as my real mum" This totally surprised me and I asked "your telling me you think Miss Blanchard is my mother? Henry I'm not adopted so that's not possible, and neither is your real mother being my sister!" Henry looked offended and said, "see I told you, you aren't ready!" he took off and ran out of the room.

Just at that mum came in as Henry bolted past her. "What was that about?" she asked me. I looked out of the room to see where Henry had gone. I whispered for her close the door, so her wouldn't hear me tell her everything. She quickly closed the door and asked, "What's wrong?" I looked at her and said "Henry is making up stories about everyone in town, he thinks Miss Blanchard is Snow White and that me and his biological mother are her two daughters making the blonde my sister! Where is she by the way?" I asked.

Mum looked sheet white before she replied "don't worry about her Katy I got rid of her, where is Henry getting these stories from anyway?" she looked at me for an answer. I shrugged and said, "I don't know but he mentioned some book but I never saw it" Mum thanked me for telling her about Henry and left my room. I felt good for telling her she had the right to know after all she is his mother not this blonde woman!

As I went to sleep that night the same images that had flashed through my head earlier went through my mind again. I needed to find out what they were so I decided to ask mum in the morning about them. As my alarm sounded the next day I got up to go and ask mum about the images. However when I got downstairs she was already gone. I got dressed and decided to go looking for her at the office. When I got there she was nowhere to be found. I decided to call her, when she answered she said Henry had run off again and she was on the way to the school with a Miss Swan to speak to Miss Blanchard. She told me to meet her there so I ran to meet her.

Once I arrived I met her and Miss Swan who turned out to be the blonde Emma, standing at the gates. As I approached them Emma looked at me and said, "who are you?" I looked past her to mum who answered for me "this is my daughter Katy" she said. Emma rolled her eyes and said something about can I not speak for myself. As we made our way into the school we headed towards Miss Blanchard's room. Recess had just started so the children were filtering out past us as we entered.

Once inside Miss Blanchard looked startled to see us. "Everything ok Regina, is Henry sick?" she asked sweetly. Mum looked at her and replied, rather meanly I thought "We were just coming to ask you where Henry was, we found your credit card details on his computer. Did you give a 10 year old a credit card so he could find her?" she gestured towards Emma.

Miss Blanchard looked shocked and asked "I'm sorry but who are you?" she looked at Emma. Mum rolled her eyes and said "the woman who gave him up for adoption". I looked at Miss Blanchard and said "you don't know anything about this do you?" I myself was only hearing it for the first time and I could tell she had no idea what was happening either. She shook her head and replied "Sorry no, I don't know where Henry is he must have taken my card when I wasn't looking".

Mum lost her patience at this and said "This is useless, Miss Swan have a nice trip back to Boston, Katy make sure she leaves this time I'm going to find your brother call me when she's gone!" she stormed out of the room at that and knocked down a pile of books. I looked at the two women she had left me with. Emma looked pissed and Miss Blanchard was looking at me with pity. "I'm sorry about mum she's just worried about Henry and this fairytale obsession" I said trying to ease the tension. Emma looked at me and replied "She seems like a hard ass, is she always like that?" I looked at her she seemed familiar in some way but I didn't know where I had seen her before. "Yeah she's always like that, but she really loves us that all she wants us to succeed in life" Emma scoffed at this and said "then why are you not at school?" she seemed proud that she had found a fault in my mother. I was getting the impression I would not get along with this woman. "I graduated 2 years early actually" I replied.

Miss Blanchard seemed to be getting uneasy by the tension between Emma and myself she started pacing the room before heading over to pick up the books mum had knocked over. Once I saw her I went over to help, our hands touched brefiely and once again my head was filled with the images of Miss Blanchard saying goodbye to who I could only assume to be her children. I needed to find out what these images meant, I had to speak to Henry. Only problem was Emma was the best way to get to him, he trusted her she was they way to get to him…..

**Ok do thats Chapter 5 let me know what you all think. Hope you enjoyed it :-D Until next time :-) **


	6. Was Henry Right?

**Ok here is chapter 6. Hope you are still enjoying. Thanks for the support so far :-D No copyright intended!**

As I decided the best way to approach Emma about Henry, I couldn't help but think about if his theory was right. Emma would be my sister and Miss Blanchard my mother. Obviously I would never betray Regina but I thought it would be pretty cool to have these people in my life too. As I was deep in thought I didn't hear Miss Blanchard calling me, her and Emma were standing at the door ready to leave.

I walked over and joined them apologizing for zoning out. As we walked along Miss Blanchard how she had given Henry the fairytale book to try and encourage him to have hope. She they went on to put her foot in it by saying Henry was asking himself the question why would anyone give him away? Causing Emma to look both upset and uneasy. She took it back and made amends by telling us Henry would probably be at his castle. I realized that being his older sister I should have known this not his teacher but I was grateful she paid such close attention to his wellbeing.

I thanked her and followed Emma. She didn't seem to like this idea "where the hell are you going?" she asked me as I walked over to her car. "I'm coming with you" I replied. "No your not, for all I know you will upset Henry more" I looked at her and said "Emma listen you are better off taking me with you, otherwise you will have my mother on your back instead of me, which scenario is worse huh?" After I said that she simple said, "fine get in".

As I sat in her car I was rather proud of myself for talking her into taking me with her. As I directed her to the castle in the playground near the water though I no longer felt proud. We saw Henry sitting in the castle looking really upset and like he was crying. "Could you please wait here while I talk to Henry?" Emma asked me. I nodded because I didn't know what would cheer him up.

As I watched her walk over towards him and sit down I couldn't help but feel rejected. Rejected by my little brother, he didn't want to talk to me and I didn't know what to do to cheer him up. As I watched Emma I felt jealous whatever she had said to him had him smiling in minutes and before long they were walking back to the car holding hands.

As Henry climbed in past me in the car I said "Henry I need to ask you something" he turned around to face me and said "can it wait?" I nodded and replied "sure but I really need to ask you so can we talk at home?" he seemed to sense my seriousness and he nodded before saying "sure Katy".

As Emma drove us home and pulled up outside of the house Henry got out and yelled back to Emma "see you tomorrow" before running of to the house. I looked at Emma and said, "so you're staying?" she replied, "only if you let me?" I looked at her and laughed. My first impression of this woman had been wrong, I could grow to like her. I replied "did Henry tell you his theory on who you are?" she laughed and said "he did, little sister" upon hearing this I burst out laughing "I wish I could have a sister like you I replied, I better go if my mum asks I tried to make you leave! See you soon Emma" I ran off at that.

Once inside the house my mother greeted me. She looked furious "well is she leaving?" she asked. I looked at her and replied as best I could without her sensing a lie "yes she's picking up a coffee now and will be gone before dark" I didn't give her a chance to ask anymore questions as I ran upstairs.

I knocked on Henry's door before entering. He was sitting on the bed, he must have thought I was mum as he had ripped some pages out of his book and was hiding them. "Relax its me" I said as I walked in. "What's on the pages that's so important anyway" he was about to answer but mum walked in and lifted the book before leaving again. She didn't say a word. Once Henry was sure she was gone he pulled the pages out from under his pillow.

He handed them to me and said take them and read them before morning, Emma has to have them then. As I took the pile out of his hand the first page caught my attention. "Henry" I said, "what is this?" I showed him the page. Once he saw it he asked, "why does it look familiar?" I nodded and he said "that's you and Emma as babies, the day Regina cast the curse and Snow White had to give you both away". I stared at the page the image on it was the same one that had kept appearing in my head. I explained this to Henry his logic was Emma's arrival to the town was weakening Regina's curse. I couldn't help but wonder was he right?...

**Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think, love hearing feedback :-D Until next time ;-) **


	7. Walking To School

**Ok here is chapter 7. I know it took a little long but I am having trouble wording what I want to happen in the story. I hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright intended!**

**Katy's Point of View**

That night I studied the pages Henry had given me. The image was definitely familiar but I was still finding Henry's theory hard to swallow. If he was right then mum had lied to me for years, Miss Blanchard was my real mother, my little brother was my nephew which would also make Regina my grandmother. My head started to hurt I prayed Henry was wrong, otherwise family holidays would soon be very complicated.

The next morning I was awoke by Henry knocking at my door. I didn't even remember going to sleep. He raced into the room and said, "Where are the pages?" I handed them to him and asked, "What is the rush?" he looked at me and whispered, "The clock moved last night, Emma decided to stay and now time is moving again. It's only a matter of time before the curse breaks!" he squeaked excited. I looked at him an asked "you mean the clock that hasn't worked in years? It just randomly started working when Emma got here?" I asked shocked.

He nodded and replied, "see I told you things are going to change." Before he got a chance to say anything else mum appeared. She had Henry's book in her hand. "Where are the missing pages?" she asked him. I was amazed at how quick Henry could lie, he hid the pages up his back and replied innocently "its an old book stuffs missing why do you care?" Mum looked furious and hissed "I care because my son thinks I'm some Evil Queen and that hurts me Henry I'm your mother!" I felt sorry for her, even if Henry was right about the curse mum really did love us. Henry had no right to treat her like shit.

Before any of us could say anything else there was a loud chime. It was the clock it really was working again. Mum looked horrified and raced to the window. As she did this Henry saw his opportunity and left the house. Mum left shorty after annoyed at Henry for leaving. I decided to get dressed and see if I could find him before he went to school. I headed for the diner where I assumed he would be. I was right and found him talking to Emma. "Walk me to school?" I heard him ask.

Emma had agreed and they headed for the door. "Hey" I greeted them as they walked over. Emma smiled and replied "Hey want to walk to school with us?" I nodded and said, "Sure I would love too. Seeing as how Henry left without even saying bye this morning!" Henry looked at me and replied, "yeah sorry about that didn't want Regina to ask more questions." I nodded in understanding. Emma looked at both of us and said "about what?" as she said this she went to bite into an apple. "HEY WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?" Henry yelled. Emma looked startled and said "your mom"

Henry grabbed the apple and threw it away. I look at Henry in shock and said "moms not going to poison Emma Henry!" He ignored me and talked to Emma. As we walked he told her how he was calling breaking the curse operation cobra. Emma was very good at playing along. We grew nearer the school so Henry decided it was time to give Emma the pages. As she took them from him I waited anxiously to see if she would have the same reaction as me. If she did she didn't show it. I have to admit I was disappointed it made me feel like I was going crazy.

We reached the gates were Henry ran off to class shouting behind him "I KNEW YOU WOULD BELIEVE ME!" Emma laughed and said "I NEVER SAID I DID!" Henry smirked and yelled "WHY ELSE WOULD YOU BE HERE!" he walked into the building at that. Mary Margaret who had been greeting the children saw us and walked over. "Its good to see him smile again" she said. "I never did anything." Emma said modestly. Mary Margret looked at her and said, "Well you stayed." Emma looked at her and said, "Can I ask you something?" Mary Margret nodded. "Who does he think you are in the book?" Emma asked.

Mary Margret looked shocked and replied "its silly really" Emma laughed and said "I just 5 minutes of silly lay it on me" Mary Margret looked at us both and said, "he thinks I am Snow White!" Emma's eyes got bigger as she made the connection. If Henry was right then this was her mother in front of her. "What about you two?" Mary Margret asked. Emma looked at me and said "OHH us we aren't in the book!" I was grateful she didn't share the information of who Henry believed us to be.

"I think I am going to go see Henry's shrink see if he can fill me in on what's going on" Emma finally said. "Either of you two, know who he is?" she asked. I nodded and told her I would show her. We bid Mary Margret goodbye and headed for Dr Hopper's office. Once there I told Emma I needed to see my mum and bid her goodbye. Little did I know what Regina had in store for poor Emma.

**Ok so thats chapter 7, hope you enjoyed :-) Until next time ;-)**


	8. Jefferson

**Sorry the update took so long, I have taken over this story from my sister. So hope it is ok :-) No copyright Intended! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

**Katy's Point of View**

A few weeks after Emma's arrival in Storybrooke a lot had happened. Mary Margret was being held in prison for the murder of a girl called Catherine, something she was denying over and over again. Emma had cut down my moms apple tree, taken over the job as Sheriff after Grahams early death and she had moved in with Mary Margaret. She had also become a lot closer to Henry something that was deeply upsetting mom. She confided in me on a few occasions about how she felt. This was not something my mother did often so it was causing me to worry.

I myself had become close with Emma she was nice, friendly and she made my little brother happy. She even hung out with me when Henry was at school, but I didn't like what her presence was doing to mom. So I decided I needed to spend less time with her and more with mom. However one particular day I got a call from her.

"Katy have you seen Mary Margaret?" Emma asked. She sounded desperate. "Yeah she is in jail isn't she?" I asked confused. "She was but the cell is empty. I really need your help, you know before your mom finds out!" Emma replied. "Emma my mom will kill me if I help you!" I told her unsure about what to do. "Please Katy I need your help. I know your mom is a hard ass and she will make sure Mary Margaret suffers for this. You know deep down she is innocent so please please help!" Emma begged.

"Give me a minute I will be right over!" I replied. I knew mom would be mad at me, but Emma was right Mary Margaret was not murderer. By the time I reached the station Emma was standing beside her Bug. "Thank you so much I really appreciate this!" she called to me, as I got closer. "Don't mention it!" I replied. "Where are we going?" I asked as I got into her car. "I think she headed for the forest so that's were we are going!" Emma replied.

As we drove threw the dark, quite roads I said, "If Henry was here he would be saying how awesome it was that we were looking for our mother!" Emma looked at me and laughed, "Yeah I suppose he would say that!" she laughed. "Did you ever think about what our lives would be like if Henry was right?" I asked. Emma's face grew serious as she turned to face me, "Katy I didn't tell Henry this, but ever since I got here, I have had this feeling. I don't know if it is real but I feels real. It is a memory from when I was a kid and I am arguing with my little sister. Her name is Kaitlin and I swear she looks just like you!" Emma explained. As Emma told her story something in my head registered it, and it was almost like the memory came from Emma's head and went into mine. I could have sworn in that moment I had lived it too.

However before I could answer Emma swerved the car dramatically and starting hissing, "SHIT SHIT!" as she got out of the car. "What happened?" I asked rubbing my head that I hit off the dashboard. "I hit someone!" she said looking around. "I don't see anyone!" I replied looking around. "I'm ok, I'm ok!" a voice suddenly said from behind us. I turned to see the face of someone I hadn't met before, "Who are you?" I asked. "KATY!" Emma scolded. "I'm sorry about her, are you really ok?" she asked the man.

"Yes I am, honestly!" he replied with a fake looking smile. "Well can I at least give you a ride home?" Emma asked when she noticed he was limping. "Sure that would be nice!" he replied. "Katy get in the back!" Emma said as we got in the car. "So what's your name?" Emma asked the Stanger as she pulled back onto the road. "Jefferson, and you two?" Jefferson replied. "I am Emma, I am the sheriff of the town." Emma replied. "Katy." I simply said. "Regina's daughter?" Jefferson asked looking at me. "One and only!" I replied. "Huh guess you got her personality!" he remarked.

I glared at him and said, "What would you know!" Emma stuck her hand in between the seats and slapped me, "Shut up, stop being like, well your mother!" she hissed. "Fine!" I huffed. As we pulled up to Jefferson's house I was amazed it was a huge mansion. "Big family?" Emma asked impressed. "Just me" Jefferson replied sadly. "Would the ladies like some tea?" he asked as we admired his house. "Yeah tea would be nice!" Emma replied walking inside. "Emma what about um the dog?" I asked.

"Dog?" Jefferson asked. "Yeah we were looking for um my dog when we hit you!" I lied. "Well I haven't see a dog!" he replied. "Yeah that's why we are looking for him!" I snapped. "Katy we will look for the dog after tea, the dog couldn't have got too far. And besides I hit this guy with my car the least I can do is drink the tea her offers!" Emma replied.

"Fine but this guy gives me the creeps!" I told her as he lead us into the living room…..

**Ok so that was chapter 8 hope you enjoyed, until next time ;-)**


	9. Jefferson Part 2

**Ok so seeing as how I got some reviews today I decided to update another chapter. The other ones were so long in coming and I promise I will try and stop that from now on! No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 9**

**Regina's Point of View**

It had been a long couple of weeks, not made any easier by my two children. However despite everything the pair of them put me threw, I loved them so much it hurt. Henry was the most troublesome of the two and ever since his mother who gave him up returned he had gotten worse. Still I had hope that one day he would love me like he once had, love me like his sister did.

This particular night I was checking up on them and as I opened Henry's door I saw he was sleeping peacefully in his bed. I quietly walked into the room and fixed his blanket before kissing his forehead. This was the only time he would let me close to him these days so I savored the moment. Once I was finished I quietly closed the door and moved onto Kaitlin's room. As I gently opened it not wanting to wake her I was shocked to see her bed empty. "Kaitlin?" I called but there was no answer.

Feeling myself begin to panic I went downstairs in search of her. When I realized she wasn't there I desperately dialed her mobile. When it went to voice mail I really panicked. The only thing I could think of doing was calling Emma, and I hated to do it. As I dialed her number there was no answer. Great what a wonderful sheriff we have I thought to myself. Then I remembered the tracking app I had installed on Kaitlin's phone.

I raced to the computer as my heart pounded in my chest. I logged on and quickly entered the details. I was horrified to see the address that appeared in front of me. It was Jefferson's address. Jefferson the man I had basically used and abused over the years. Jefferson the mad hatter had my daughter. At first I couldn't move I was consumed with fear and dread thinking about what he might do to her.

So without thinking I grabbed my car keys and sped off to rescue Kaitlin.

**Katy's Point of View**

As I slowly drank the tea Jefferson gave me I felt my head go light. At first I thought I was just tired, and then I realized he had drugged me. "Whtas in thr tesa?" I slurred, clearly not making any sense as I saw Emma gave me a strange look. "Are you ok?" I heard her ask, that was until the same thing seemed to happen to her.

Before I could try and speak again and before I could try to run I passed out. When I regained consciousness I was tied to a chair with someone behind me. "Aw my head hurts!" I complained. "Oh thank god your ok Katy I though he did something to you!" I heard the voice of Mary Margaret exclaim. "Mary Margaret?" I asked confused. "Why are you here? Where is Emma?" I asked. "Emma is here to?" she gasped. "Yeah we were out looking for you!" I replied.

"I haven't seen her Katy, do you think he hurt her?" she cried. Before I could answer Emma snuck into the room. "EMMA!" I yelled in relieve. "Shut up he doesn't know I am awake yet!" she hissed. "Sorry!" I whispered as she quickly untied us. Once we were free we snuck out of the room and along the corridor. However we didn't get far, Jefferson had woken up and he was mad. As we rounded the corner we heard the snap of a gun, a gun he was pointing at us.

"SHIT!" I yelled as I basically walked into him. I felt Mary Margaret gently pull me back as Emma stood protectively in front of us. However even Emma couldn't take on a gun and Jefferson told her to tie both Mary Margaret and me up again. As Emma began to do what she was instructed I whispered, "What does he want?" Emma looked and me and replied, "He thinks I have magic, he thinks he is the Mad Hatter!"

As I stared at her in shock I couldn't help but think Jefferson was right. The idea of having magic seemed oddly familiar to me, almost like I had used it in the past. Once she was finished the Mad Hatter led Emma from the room. After I was sure they were gone I started to work on getting free. It wasn't too hard, as Emma had left me room to move. Within a few minutes I was free and had got to work on freeing Mary Margaret.

By the time I had her free Emma had once again escaped Jefferson and was in the room. However this time he was quicker and he charged into the room like a bull. He knocked Emma and myself over. As we scrambled to get off each other we saw him pointing the gun at us. We were frozen on the spot unable to move in fear of being shot. As we stood and waited for what seemed like the inevitable Mary Margaret stepped up and hit him hard over the head.

As he stumbled backwards she wasted no time in kicking him out the window. We all raced to the window to see what we assumed would be his body, but it was nowhere in sight. "Where is he?" I asked. "Guess that hat was magic!" Emma joked. Mary Margaret laughed but I didn't, I was beginning to see what Henry was saying and I knew in that moment that I had used magic before!

As we walked downstairs and out of the house I saw moms car pulling up to the house. "HIDE EMMA HIDE!" I yelled so she wouldn't get caught. "I will stall her get Mary Margaret back before mom reaches the station!" I instructed. Emma nodded and raced off. When mom saw me standing at Jefferons front door she looked so relived.

She leapt from the car and raced towards me. "ARE YOU OK?" She screamed as she pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. "Fine!" I mumbled threw her hug. When she released me she gave me the once over to see if there was any damage. "Why are you here?" she cried when she was finished. "Jefferson sort of kidnapped me." I told her. "WHAT?" she cried. "WHERE IS HE I WILL KILL HIM!" she spat.

"Gone, he fell out the window and disappeared into his hat!" I told her. "His hat!" she gasped. "I guess he got it working." I heard her mumble to herself. "What?" I asked. "Nothing." She replied. "Mom please tell me, because I think he is the Mad Hatter and I don't want to think I am crazy!" I said.

Mom looked at me shocked, thought for a moment before saying, "Kaitlin I will tell you everything, as long as you swear to me you are on my side in this." I looked at her and say the woman who had raised me, loved me and cared for me for years. Of course I was on her side, so I smiled and replied, "I am always on your side mom!"

"Ok good, get in the car I will explain on the way." She said putting her arm around me.

**Ok so that was chapter 9, hope you enjoyed! Until next time ;-)**

**Oh and happy once day to all the lucky people who can watch it on TV and don't have to go in search of links online lol **


	10. The Truth

**Ok so a short update today, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended! **

**Regina's Point of View**

A I started the car I tried to figure out what I would and wouldn't tell my daughter. I fully intended to tell her everything about myself and the other town residents, but I didn't want her to remember her time in Neverland. So as I started the car I began to explain to her.

"Ok here is the thing Kaitlin. Everything Henry has been saying is true. About the town, the people in the town and of course yourself and Emma." I began to say. "Seriously?" Kaitlin asked. "Yes honey I am afraid so." I replied. 'And before you ask yes I was, I am the Evil Queen." I said looking to see her reaction. "It's ok mom I read the book, I know what happened to make you do those things. Its not your fault." She told me.

Words can't describe how hearing her say that made me feel. "Thanks Kaitlin, but you do realize it is your mother who I tried to kill?" I asked hesitantly. "You are my mother, Snow White gave me and Emma away. There had to be another option but she didn't look for it!" Kaitlin hissed. "I don't know if that is true or not but still I owe her for you." I told her. "You owe her nothing mom!" Kaitlin replied.

I was seeing more and more of myself in Kaitlin's personality. There was no chance that those words would ever cross Snow White or Charming's mouths. "Anyway for the last 26 years we have all been here frozen in time!" I told her. "What about me and Henry?" she asked. "I adopted Henry and you, we you found me." I told her, the half-truth at least. "Found you?" she asked confused. "Yes I don't know how but you did." I replied. "Why do I have memories of us always being together then?" she asked more confused. "Because honey there is some memories that I don't want you to have to see again. When you found me you were traumatized and I wont tell you why because there are too many bad memories for you. Do you understand?" I asked.

She didn't look too happy about it but she nodded in agreement. "Why didn't you tell Henry this?" she asked me. "I don't want the curse to break." I replied honestly. "Why?" she replied. "They will all hate me, want to kill me and Snow will take you and Henry away from me." I cried. "Not if we run away with you." Kaitlin said with a huge smile on her face. "Leave Storybrooke?" I replied. She nodded in response.

"Honey we can't it doesn't work like that." I told her, but deep down I was considering it. "Why not, crossing the town line shouldn't affect you!" she replied. "Kaitlin we can't, there has to be another option." I told her. "Mom Emma will break the curse eventually we need to get away from her!" she cried. "What about Magic?" she asked.

"There is none here." I replied. "There has to be some mom, or at least a away to tap into it!" she replied. I thought for a moment before saying, "You're right, Jefferson disappeared right? So there has to be a way!" Kaitlin smiled at me and replied, "See there is always a way. Maybe we could live in the Enchanted Forest!" she squeaked excitedly. "Maybe, I just hope your parents don't get in the way!" I mumbled.

"There not my parents!" she replied grumpily. I looked at her and saw that same darkness I had seen during the first few days I had know her. I loved the look of it she was one powerful kid to have fighting my corner! "Your right Honey their not and I will make sure they don't come near you!" I said pulling the car into the sheriff station.

**Hope you enjoyed, Until next time ;-)**


	11. The Curse

**Ok so here is chapter 11, hope you enjoy :-) i decided to try and move it along quicker as I felt it was taking too long. Hope it doesn't ruin anything. No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 11**

**Kaitlin's Point of View**

I left mom at the police station, told her I had to figure some things out. She understood and said she would see me at home. As I wandered threw the streets of Storybrooke I couldn't help but look at each of the residents in turn wondering what their lives had been like before the curse. Of course had the curse not happened my own life would have been quite different, I would have been a princess. Most likely forced to attend all kinds of Royal crap that I didn't want to. I would have had a sister not a brother and Henry wouldn't have existed.

It was funny how, even though that was the life I should have led, it was a life I would have hated. The life I fell into, with Regina wasn't always perfect but I loved it. She respected me allowed me to make my own decisions despite the consequences and she loved me unconditionally. As I thought about Snow and Charming from the book, I couldn't help but feel we wouldn't have got a long. They were noble and loyal, always doing what was right for the people. I couldn't connect with them, even when I thought they were just characters.

I was always drawn to the Evil Queen. I liked her methods. She was direct and took revenge for things that shouldn't have happened to her. She sought power and when she got it she used it to its full ability. She was ruthless and I admired that. She had a very dark side, and as much I want to deny it, so do I. I don't know where it comes from especially now I know who my parents are but it is there. I too seek power and sometimes I feel like I have it in me. The magic like the Evil Queen had I think I have used it before, I think I had powers that I cant quite remember.

However I didn't have to wait long for them to return to me, Emma wasn't far from breaking the curse.

* * *

The next few weeks passed in a blur. Mary Margaret had gotten out of jail, due to the person she supposedly murdered turning up alive. She threw a party Henry forced me to attend to which I pretended to be sick and left. The real fun started the day the curse broke.

It all started normal mom was baking in the kitchen and when I asked her what she was doing she replied, "I'm baking for Emma." At first I didn't pay attention to what she said and then it registered, "For Emma?" I asked confused. "Yes for Emma, she is leaving." She explained. "LEAVING?" I yelled shocked. "What did you do to earn that victory?" I laughed. "Now, Now I can't tell you that!" she smirked.

"Oh come on mom, tell me!" I begged. "Sorry cant!" she said smirking again. "Fine!" I huffed. "I love that little pouty face. Reminds me of when you first got here and we had our first fight. I wouldn't let you have a cookie before dinner and you huffed the rest of the night!" she told me laughing. "I did not!" I complained. "You did, and you would still do it today if I didn't let you have any!" she replied.

Just at that Henry walked into the room, "What's that?" he asked. "It's for Emma." mom told him. "Why?" he asked. "Henry mom is just being nice, you don't have to question everything!" I scolded. "Whatever!" he said getting up and leaving. Once he was gone I turned to mom and said, "She is having a bad influence on him. The sooner the better she is gone!" Mom nodded in response, visibly upset by Henry's words. "Hey think you could drop this off at their apartment?" she asked as I got up to leave. "Sure." I replied taking the pie.

I didn't want to go with it, but if it helped mom I was up for it. As I knocked on the door I heard an argument, it was Henry. Neither of them seemed to want to open the door so I let myself in. "Your leaving!" I heard Henry cry. "HENRY ITS FOR THE BEST!" Emma yelled in response. "FOR YOU!" Henry screamed back. They didn't even notice I was in the room as I gently left the pie on the worktop.

"From my mom." Mouthed to Emma when she saw me. She nodded in understanding as I quietly left them to it. However I didn't make it to the bottom of the stairs before I heard, "KAITLIN HELP!"

**Ok so that was chapter 11, hope you enjoyed. Until next time ;-)**


	12. The Curse is broke

**Ok so here is chapter 12, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 12**

**Kaitlin's Point of View**

As we rushed threw the hospital doors with Henry I couldn't help but panic. He looked so tiny as he was wheeled threw the double doors for emergency help. Emma and myself were not allowed in, we were forced to stand outside. I had rang mom from the ambulance and prayed she wasn't far away. As we stood together Emma said, "I think your mom poisoned him!" I looked at her both shocked and horrified.

"Why would you say that?" I hissed. "He ate the apple pie she gave me." Emma replied. "What?" I asked confused. "So you think she tried to poison you?" I asked. "What else would it have been?" she replied angrily. "How about a freak accident!" I said defending mom. But Emma wasn't listening she was rummaging threw Henry's bag. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Looking for the book, henry always turns to it for answers!" she told me.

As the book tumbled out we both instinctively reached for it, as we both touched it memories flooded into our heads. We saw Snow White and Charming, AKA Mary Margaret and David. They were saying good-bye to their children AKA Emma and myself. As the memory came to an end Emma looked shocked. "Henry was right!" she said in a dazed voice. I tried to act shocked but Emma saw threw it.

She got really mad and shoved me into a cupboard, "YOU KNEW!" she screamed at me. "NOT THE ENTIRE TIME!" I yelled in my defense. "BUT YOU KNEW, YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED THIS!" Emma roared. "LIKE YOU WOULD HAVE BELIEVED ME! CHRIST EMMA YOU DIDN'T EVEN BELIEVE ME WHEN I TOLD YOU ABOUT NEVERLAND!" I screamed.

"WHAT?" she yelled. However mom interrupted then. "What the hell is this Miss Swan, are you attacking my daughter?" she asked. "She isn't your daughter though is she?" Emma replied angrily. "Excuse me?" mom asked surprised, with a hint of worry on her face. "She knows mom." I informed her. "How?" mom asked shocked. "The book." I replied. "That damn book! Do you remember anything else?" mom asked me.

"Everything." I replied. "Neverland?" mom asked. "Yup all the miserable details." I told her. "I can fix than, if you want?" she offered. "I would very much like to forget that, but not right now. What is wrong with Henry?" I asked. "He ate YOUR pie!" Emma said her temper rising again. "THAT WAS MEANT FOR YOU!" mom hissed. "Clearly!" Emma remarked. "Fix it!" she added. "I cant, we need magic!" mom cried. "Then come with me, we are going to get some!" Emma instructed.

"You stay here with Henry" Emma told me. I wasn't in the mood to argue so I just nodded. About 2 hours later Henry had gotten any better and mom and Emma still hadn't returned. I was getting tired so I headed to get some coffee. On the way I met Mary Margaret. "How's Henry?" she asked politely. "Same." I mumbled. "Are you ok?" she asked smiling at me. "As good as can be." I replied. "Well if you need to talk you know where I am." She offered.

I nodded and walked off. Unlike Emma I didn't feel a connection to this woman. Whereas when Emma arrived she immediately befriended her and even now I knew everything, there was still no connection. Not like the one I had with Regina, she was my mom regardless. After 3 hours I got fed up of the hospital, Mary Margaret was in with Henry so I saw no reason to stick around.

Instead I went for a long walk, trying to forget all the recent memories that had re-entered my head. Neverland was an awful time in my life. It was a time full of pain and misery. It was like nothing Disney had led us to believe. I had been walking for hours when my phone buzzed. It was a text from mom, "Henry is awake, where are you? Curse has been broken!" it read. I didn't even reply I just raced home, just as I was hit with a brief wind. As I sprinted in the direction of the house, a purple smoke engulfed me.

I could feel the magic in the air, it had returned. I could use my powers again, and didn't it feel good. Once the smoke cleared I continued to run home. I found mom in Henry's room. When I walked in she pulled me into a hug, "Are you ok?" she asked. "Fine you?" I replied. "Yeah, but Henry hates me!" she cried. "He will get over it. He just needs to see the mom I see that's all!" I told her. "I hope your right!" she smiled. "Magic has returned have you tried it yet?" I asked trying to take her mind of Henry.

"No have you?" she asked. I shook my head but didn't get a chance to reply as there was a loud banging at the door. Mom sighed and said, "I see the welcome wagon has arrived, stay here." Mom instructed. "But there mad, they will try to kill you!" I cried. "Let the try!" mom said in her Queen like voice. I smirked at her as she walked out to greet the people…..

**Until next time ;-)**


	13. The Wraith

**Thanks for all the support so far, really appreciate it! No copyright intended:-)**

**Chapter 13**

**Katy's Point of View**

As I stood listening at the door I prayed mom wouldn't get hurt. I peaked out threw the glass in the door to see what was happening, she appeared to be trying to use magic but it wasn't working. I couldn't see clearly but I knew that much. I decided she needed help so I tried a little of my own magic. It had been so long since I felt the rush of magic that I was nervous about trying it. I let the warm feeling of my power rush threw me and I conjoured up an engergy ball. It was working for me so what was wrong with mom I thought?

i didn't have time to think as I wipped open the door. Whale glared at me, "stay out of this Katy, this doesn't concern you! He warned. "Oh does it not? Seems to me like you are at my house, trying to kill my mom and all around being disrespectful to your Queen!" I replied. He looked at me shocked and asked, "aren't you mad? She is the reason your parents didn't raise you!" He said. "She is my mom, nobody else!" I hissed. I had enough at that stage, "you have 1 minute to get your ass off our property!" I ordered. "Or what? The Evil Queen doesn't have her powers!" He sneered.

"Maybe not, but I do!" I told him as I made a fire ball. "NOW GET AWAY!" I screamed. Everyone in the large crowd began to scatter as I threatened them. That was until Snow and the rest of the family appeared. "KAITLIN!" She gasped when she saw me. I could see tears in her eyes as she approached. Charming wore the same expression. "Hi" she whispered as she got even closer. When I didn't respond or even move towards her she seemed hurt. "What is going on here?" I heard Emma call as she caught up with Henry. "Katy?" She asked.

"Just trying to get rid of the trash" I told her. "Did I see you use magic?" She asked shocked. "One of my many tricks I learned. You know when you left me to go off alone, I learnt a lot!" I said sarcastically. "Katy this isn't the time!" She replied. "Whatever just get rid of these losers so me and mom can get some peace!" I replied. "Actually Katy, the people have a right to be mad. We will have to arrest Regina until we decide what way to deal with her." Snow said with her sympathetic eyes. "WHAT?" I screamed. "This isn't right!" I hissed. "Tough Katy, she's coming with us!" Emma said as she cuffed mom.

As I stood and glared at Emma, Snow came over to me. "Kaitlin I know you see Regina as your mom, but do you think you could at least acknowledge me?" She asked. "As what?" I replied. "The woman who betrayed my moms trust, the woman would turned my mom evil or the woman who gave me away? Take your pick!" I spat. "Katy why are you so mad at me?" She cried. "Are you serious, look at how you are treating my mom!" I hissed.

"Hey, Snow is your mom to!" David chipped in. "Whatever!" I complained. "Guys let her huff, she was always like that anyway. We need to find out about magic and how it returned!" Emma said. "Regina?" Snow suggested. "Hey it wasn't her!" I answered. "Well who was it then! You?" Emma asked. "Cause you damn well seem to know how to use it!" She added. "Your right I do, I'm pretty damn good. But I didn't do this, did you ask Gold?" I replied with a smirk. "GOLD!" She yelled. "Want me to do your job for you?" I smirked.

"Piss off Katy!" Emma hissed as she stormed towards the door. "Girls please don't fight!" Snow said in a pathetic attempt at parenting. "I'm staying here!" I told them. "Oh no your not, you will free her!" David said as he tried to lead me away. "Let go of me David I told you I'm staying here!" I spat. "Let her stay David" Snow said as she gently led her husband out the door. "Please don't let her out honey" Snow said smiling at me.

Once they were gone, I turend to mom. "Let's get you out!" I said. "No Kaitlin, they will punish you. Wait till they come back they will have to free me. Go get some food, you msut be starving" she told me. "You sure?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. I returned the smile and set off.

When I returned with food mom looked panicked. "Wha happened?" I asked concerned. "Gold, he sent a wraith loose. It's looking for me!" She cried. Just at that the door flee open and a black monster flew in. I tried to use magic on it but it was too quick. It hurled me into the wall and I crumbled in pain. It then turned to mom, it seemed to be sucking the life from her. I tried to distract it but once again it flew me away.

I was never as grateful to see Emma and the others return. Snow rushed over to help me up and I relecutally took her hand. "You hurt?" She asked concerned. "Fine" I replied looking over to see if mom was ok. Emma had managed to get rid of the wraith and was helping mom up. "Why did you help me?" Mom asked her. "Henry made me promise to keep you safe. So that's what I am doing." Emma replied. "He said that?" I gasped. "Yip" Emma replied.

"What was that?" She asked mom. "A wraith and it won't stop until it gets me!" She replied. "There has to be a way, cant we send it somewhere else?" I asked. "Let me out Emma, I can help get rid of it" mom said. "Why would we do that? it's your problem" David said. "Oh great example your setting for your daughter their David" mom hissed. "Daughters" he corrected. "Daughter" I re-corrected. I could see the hurt in both his and Snows faces at my word.

"Fine let her go" David said. "Good lets get started." I said.

**Until next time ;-) **


	14. The Portal

**Ok so here is the new chapter hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**The Portal **

**Regina's Point of View**

I couldn't help sense the tension as we made our way to my office. "What is in the office that can help?" Kaitlin asked me as we walked. "Remember Jefferson? Well I have the hat he was looking for." I told her. "You had it?" she gasped. "Yip we crossed paths back in the day." I explained. "Of course you did." She grinned. After that she fell into an awkward silence. "What's up?" I asked concerned. "Nothing" she lied. "Yeah that was convincing, out with it!" I scolded.

"It's just, now that the curse is broken they seem to think I will go running back to them. Like I was always their daughter and never yours. But I spent more time with you, even though there is some fake memories in there. you saved me, protected me and loved me when they were wandering around clueless to my existence!" she replied. I turned to face her, "Kaitlin don't hate me for this, cause I already kinda hate myself for saying it. But they did the same thing they gave you away to save you from MY curse. They had no choice if they didn't do that then I would never have found you. So cut them some slack ok?" I told her.

"I can't believe you are taking their side. Mom she ruined your life. You could have been happy but she stopped that and now she expects to have her own happy ending! It makes me sick!" she hissed. "Kaitlin I am not taking their side. But they are very persistent and I am telling you to be nicer to them because I am your mother. I cant handle seeing Snow and her crying face anymore than I have to so will you just be a little nicer even if it is just to shut her up!" I replied. "FINE!" she yelled in defeat. "Thank-you." I said as we reached my office.

As we walked inside the Charming's took a few minutes to catch up. They had being walking slowly behind Katy and me as we argued. "Ok so what's the plan?" David asked when they caught up. "The hat!" Emma gasped as I pulled it out. "You had the hat the entire time!" she remarked as I sat it down on the table. "I don't know what you are talking about." I lied.

"Katy take those two and go and get some torches." I told her. She glared at me before storming out the door Snow and Charming close behind. When they returned she looked even grumpier, "The two oldies thought brooms where better torches!" she complained. "Well we are old fashioned and we didn't have electricity where we are from." David laughed. "Good that must have been like living in the dark days!" Katy replied with an actual laugh. This made Snow beam as she laughed to.

However it didn't last long as the wraith caught us. This time Katy was prepared and she managed to throw a lot of fire at the wraith. It stopped it for a while but it came back with a vengeance especially towards her. It sent her into a wall and David and snow rushed to help her up. I was desperately trying to get the hat to open a portal but it was no use, I couldn't figure out how to use magic in Storybrooke. "KAITLIN GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND SEE IF YOU CAN GET THIS TO WORK!" I screamed at her. she nodded and rushed over to stand beside Emma and myself.

As I continued to toss it to the ground trying to get it to spin it was no use. It wasn't until Katy and Emma placed their hands on my arms that it spun into life. It was just in time to as David yelled, "IT'S COMING!" I whipped around to see it fly towards us. Emma who was closest to me shoved me out of the way. After that thing's happened so fast and I saw her and Katy tumble into the portal together. I was about to leap in after them but Snow was to fast and before I knew it she went in after Emma and Katy and the portal closed.

"WERE ARE THEY!" David screamed in a fit of rage and he held me by the throat. I felt my magic come back to me so I easily removed him. I pinned him to the wall and hissed, "Remember Charming I lost a daughter to, so don't push me on this. I will do whatever it takes to get her back, and if you want the other two saved as well then you better respect me. Because quite frankly all I care about is Katy so the others are of no odds to me. Do you get that?" I hissed. He managed to choke out a yes.

"Good, then lets get to work!" I said releasing him from the wall. "A first thing first, where is my son?" I asked. "With Ruby." David coughed. "Tell her to keep him over night we have work to do." I said storming off ahead of him.

**Hope you enjoyed, thanks for all the support so far it means a lot to me :-) Until next time ;-)**


	15. The Enchanted Forest

**Ok so here is chapter 15, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 15**

**Katy's Point of View**

When I awoke after falling threw the portal I had a killer headache. It got a lot worse when I sat up and saw my surroundings. As I stood up and tried to shake some life back into my legs, I noticed both Emma and Mary Margaret lying on the ground. "Guys wake up!" I said shaking Emma. She stirred slightly but otherwise remained unconscious. "GUYS!" I yelled shaking her harder but it was no use she wasn't for waking. I decided to try Mary Margaret.

However as I gently stepped over Emma I heard someone approach us. It was two girls. "Who goes there?" one of them called when she seen me. "You first!" I replied. "I am not going to ask again!" she threated. "Well then why should I tell you?" I hissed. "Because I assume you are very attached to your head!" she replied pulling out a sword and pointing it at my throat. "I'm impressed but I have something much worse than a sword!" I told her. However before I could finish my sentence with the word magic she blew something in my face and I collapsed to the ground.

When I regained consciousness for the second time in a matter of hours I was tied to the back of a horse along with Emma and Mary Margaret. Who where now both awake and carrying all my weight while I was dragged alone in the middle. "Where are we?" I said opening my eyes to reveal it was still daytime. "OH Kaitlin thank god you are awake. Are you ok?" Mary Margaret fussed.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for her as she looked at me with so much concern and worry. "I'm fine, that bitch just knocked me out!" I replied with a small smile. "You were awake already?" Emma asked. "Did they say anything to you? Did you see anything?" she questioned. "Um no sorry." I muttered. "This is ridiculous, how the hell did I get stuck here!" Emma moaned. "Can't you do something Katy, like magic us away?" she asked.

"I already tried, she did something to me. Its like there's a block in my head and it hurts every time I try to use magic!" I told her. "IT'S A SPELL!" The woman on the horse called back. "YEAH THANKS I GOT THAT!" I replied sarcastically. "Kaitlin shhh be nice. If they are ever going to let us go, we have to at least appear friendly." Mary Margaret scolded. As I nodded reluctantly knowing she was right the woman on the horse announced, "We are here!"

Emma looked around unconvinced, "What a dump!" she mouthed to me, causing me to smirk. I nodded in agreement and she grinned back. I don't know how to explain it, but it was the first moment since we were kids that I felt like we could get along.

As we were dragged along their camp, Mary Margaret suddenly yelled, "GIRLS RUN!" I turned around to see her sprinting towards us, with the woman from the horse close behind. Once she reached Emma and myself she yanked us forward and shoved us ahead of her. However our dash for freedom didn't last long and as quickly as we had escaped, we were captured again. The woman threw something at Mary Margaret and it hit her in the head knocking her out.

Emma rushed over to her as I stood on and watched. The guards from the camp quickly lifted us and carried out to their makeshift prison. We were roughly thrown inside and the door slammed behind us. "CAREFUL!" Emma hissed as Mary Margaret was dumped to the ground. "Were the hell are we!" I cried. "You are in the Enchanted Forest." A voice said from a dark corner.

As I walked over to see who it was a woman appeared. "Who are you?" I asked. "My name is Cora, and who might you be?" she replied. "Kaitlin Mills, can you tell us how to get the hell out of here?" I asked. However the woman was staring at me with a strange expression. "What?" I asked annoyed. "Did you say Mills?" she asked curiously. "Yeah Mills not that uncommon." I told her. "Katy who are you talking to?" Emma asked joining us.

"Emma, Cora. Cora Emma Swan my sister." I said introducing them. "Swan and Mils. I thought you were sisters?" Cora asked. "I was adopted. So how do we get out of here?" I asked again impatiently. "By who?" Cora asked. "What do you mean by who?" I asked annoyed. "Who adopted you?" Cora said. "Regina Mills AKA The Evil Queen!" I told her. "GIRLS!" Mary Margaret gasped from behind. "Don't talk to that woman!" she scolded.

"Why?" Emma asked as Mary Margaret placed herself between Cora and us. "She is Regina's mother, and she is far more manipulative that Regina!" Mary Margaret replied. "What? So she is my grandmother?" I gasped. "Well technically, but even Regina would agree with me on this one. She wouldn't want you near her Kaitlin!" She explained. As I looked at the seriousness in her face I could tell she wasn't lying. "I believe you." I whispered earning an actual smile from Mary Margaret.

However Emma wasn't as understanding. "We were only talking, she might be able to help and right now we are at the bottom of a hole with no other options. And Henry is back in Storybrooke!" Emma hissed. "Whose Henry?" Cora asked. "My son, I kind of share him with Regina…" Emma began to say but Mary Margaret cut her off, "DON'T TALK TO HER!" She scolded. Emma glared at her like a told of kid. Thankfully a guard appeared from the top of the cage, "Our leader request and audience with you three!" he called down as he tossed a rope.

As I reached for the rope Mary Margaret placed her arm on my shoulder, "Let me go first, it might be a trap. And Kaitlin, please don't go using magic unless I tell you too. These people might be able to help us, and for all we know they might recognize me." She said to me. I rolled my eyes and offered her a small smile to show I accepted her terms.

She smiled back and squeezed my arm before turning her attention to Emma, "Don't say anything, you are very much like your father and always say the wrong thing. So just zip it ok?" she told her. Emma scoffed in response but nevertheless like me decided Mary Margaret was a push over, but Snow White sure as hell wasn't!

**Until next time ;-)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok so here is chapter 16, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 16**

**Kaitlin's Point of View**

By the time Emma and myself had climbed to the top of the rope Mary Margaret had met the leader. Turns out she knew him from when she lived in the Enchanted Forest. "Snow if I had known you were one of the prisoners I wouldn't have locked you up." The man was telling her as she approached. "Lancelot you didn't know it was me, and besides we are ok." Mary Margaret replied. "These are my dau—friends Emma and Kaitlin." She introduced. "Girls this is my old friend Lancelot." She explained.

"As in knight of the round table?" both Emma and myself asked. Lancelot laughed and nodded. "My head hurts from living in a storybook." I whispered to Emma as we followed Mary Margaret and Lancelot to get so food. "I know what you mean, a few months ago I was normal thought all this shit was make believe. How wrong was I?" Emma smirked. As we approached what I assumed was breakfast I realized how hungry I actually was.

I sat down opposite Mary Margaret and scanned the table for something nice to eat. "What the hell is this?" Emma whispered. "Kimera." I replied. "What?" she asked confused. "Stick to the fruit Ems!" I smirked. "How did you know what that was?" Mary Margaret asked. "I've had it before." I replied taking a handful of grapes. Upon seeing her confused look I added, "NeverLand." Mary Margaret nodded in understanding but it was obvious she wanted more. Unfortunately I wasn't in the Kaitlin's Story Time mood so I left her hanging.

Eventually she changed the subject and started a conversation with Lancelot. "So how do you plan to get home?" Lancelot asked her. "I have a plan, we need a portal." She replied. "And you know where there is a portal?" Lancelot asked shocked. "I think so, but I don't feel comfortable sharing here. Cora is near and I don't want to risk it." Mary Margaret explained. "Of course, but Snow if you are to go out there I must insist you take Mulan with you. She is my bravest warrior and she will protect you. I am afraid this is a very different Enchanted Forest." He told her.

"Wait is Mulan the chick who dragged us here? Tied up?" I asked. "Chick?" Lancelot asked confused. "Yeah the lady who brought us here. As prisoners?" I explained. "Oh yes that's her." he replied. "So you are sending us with the woman who kidnapped us for protection?" I said. "KAITLIN!" Mary Margaret scolded as she blushed. "Sorry I just wanted to be clear. We have to watch our backs you know!" I apologized as Emma sniggered.

Once Mary Margaret had finished apologizing to Lancelot she came to join Emma and me. We were looking at weapons when she walked over. "Could you two please be a little more cooperative? We need there help to get home remember?" she asked. "Why? Why do we need their help? I mean Katy has magic, she escaped from NeverLand so why do we need them?" Emma asked. "You escaped NeverLand?" Mary Margaret asked me.

"Yeah but it was a long time ago, and I don't really remember how." I lied. Truth was I remembered as clear as day, I just couldn't relive those memories. NeverLand was the worst time in my life and as soon as I got home I planned to have mom remove those memories for good. "Oh well that's ok, we will find a way Katy don't worry." Mary Margaret said sweetly as she looked through the weapons bin.

"Where's my gun?" Emma asked as Mulan and the other woman who kidnapped us approached. "Gun?" Mulan asked confused. "Is that what this is?" she said waving Emma's belt and gun in the air. "Huh strange." She said passing it over. "Everyone this is Aurora she will be accompanying us on our quest." Mulan said. "Hello." Aurora muttered. "Sleeping Beauty." I blurted out as I thought back to whom that was in fairytales. "THANK GOD YOU SAID THAT. I was trying to work it out myself!" Emma laughed.

"Who is Sleeping Beauty?" Aurora asked. "You are." I told her. "Ignore them, they aren't from here. They say things without thinking, sorry if they offended you!" Mary Margaret explained. After that she turned to glare at us, "Pick a weapon and get ready." Emma nodded and rummaged through the bin for something to go with her gun. "Kaitlin you need something." Mary Margaret said when she saw I wasn't looking. "I'm good, I've got magic remember?" I asked. "You need more than magic here, much like I assume you did in Neverland?" she asked.

She was right in NeverLand magic was never enough, not when Pan was around. So instead of arguing I looked in the bin. I clawed my way to the bottom where I came across a sword. I flipped it over and instantly remembered it. It was mine I lost it the day I returned home from NeverLand. "Got something?" Mary Margaret asked as I ran the familiar blade through my hands. I whipped it out and swished it through the air. It still had my name engraved in it as I inspected it for damage.

"Kaitlin that might be a big hard to start with, why don't you try this?" Mary Margaret said with a hint of worry in her voice. "No I'm good with this, it used to be mine anyway." I told her as I strapped my old friend on. "You really need to tell me about NeverLand!" she gasped as I walked over to join Emma ready for the next part of our adventure...

**Sorry for any errors in spelling Etc I am on free Wifi and it is taking really long to load everything so I cant get the page I need to load for checking :-( Until next time ;-)**


End file.
